Late Night Show
by 0XxXKITTYXxX0
Summary: A Rin x Haru sequel to my other story "Shower Time" It's yaoi :3 Don't like, don't read! Review, favorite, or even follow c: Thank you and enjoy! c:


**AN: Hi guys, this is a sequel to my other story "Shower Time" c: I hope you like it, I don't own the characters nor the anime~ Oh! Leave a review, favorite, or follow if you wish to do so c:**

* * *

The following week, the red head knocked on the familiar door. He looked around and watched the dolphin open the door. Rin smiled and waved slightly at Haru. The blue haired nodded and stepped back so he could walk in.

"Smells good," complimented the shark. Ever since their last encounter, the two had gotten closer. They texted each other almost every night, a few 'I love you's before they had went to bed. Rin's mood had improved, being a bit more happier, as well as Haru's. He loved the fact that the two were now official, liking the closeness. Makoto looked over and smiled.

"Hi, Rin," he greeted as he waved, sitting at the table filled with food. Nagisa grinned widely.

"Rin-chan!" The blonde waved excitedly. Rin smiled and waved back, surprising the penguin a bit. Nonetheless, he giggled happily. Rei smiled shyly and smiled softly, pushing up his glasses. Haru stood close to Rin, leading him to a seat. The shark sat down as he looked at his friends. He smiled and started small conversations with them. Haru sat down across from the red head. He slid over the plate of meat, glancing up at him.

Makoto laughed a little as he talked with all of them, taking a few bites. Nagisa munched on the chicken and rice. Rei was listening to Makoto, glancing at Rin from time to time. Haru, on the other hand, looked down at his meal. He pushed the meat around, eating a few pieces of orange chicken. The red head raised an eyebrow slightly and gently knudged the teen in front of him with his foot under the table. Haru looked up slightly and ate the chicken a little. There was a small blush on his cheeks as he knudged the shark back with his foot. Nagisa laughed as he listened to Makoto. The three were in their own little world while Rin and Haru were in theirs. Haru gently dragged his foot up the red haired teen's leg, glancing at him with a slight sparkle in his eyes. The shark blushed gently as he let him, glancing away as he tried to act casual.

The foot trailed upwards on his thigh before Haru gently pressed his foot between Rin's legs, already beginning to feel a slight bulge. His eyes widened slightly, straightening his back a little. Rin snuck a glance, his eyes telling him it was all his fault. Haru looked over at Makoto and the others before moving his lips to whisper, "Later." Rin 'tsk'ed slightly as he finished his plate of food.

Hours later, Rei, Nagisa, and Makoto waved goodbye as they all left to get themselves ice cream. Nagisa gave both of them a hug, giggling and soon skipping out slightly. Rei waved and smiled a little. Makoto waved as well and grinned slightly.

"Bye, Haru. Bye, Rin," he said as he closed the door behind him, leaving Rin and Haru alone in the house. The shark stood where he was, looking out the window slightly, silent. He watched them walk away until they would disappear in the distance. Once they disappeared, he turned around slightly, only to be surprised by Haru. Haru was close up to him, looking at him. His eyes sparkled and poked his chest slightly, dragging his finger down.

"Bathroom. Now," he said quietly as he grabbed his hand, pulling Rin with him to the spot. He opened the door to the bathroom and led him in there.

Candles lined the counter of the sink and a left a sweet smell. The lights were off, candles lit, and the bath was filled with warm water. Rin looked at the whole room, amazed at what he did.

"Did you do this all for me," Rin asked as he closed the door most of the way before sliding his arms around his partner's waist. Haru looked at him, the candle light shining in his eyes. A slight nod of the dolphin before he felt a soft kiss on his lips. Rin kissed gently, cupping his face softly in his hands. Haru closed his eyes slightly as he wrapped his arms around his neck slightly. The dolphin leaned into him a bit, pressing his body against his partner's. Rin leaned back against the sink counter slightly, bringing Haru close.

"I did," whispered the blue haired as he began to undress his partner, looking and studying his skin. He loved the sight of the shark's slightly tanned skin. He gently touched his chest as he rubbed slightly at the soft flesh.

A toothy smirk appeared slightly as he leaned over and kissed his bottom lip. He was gentle with the kiss as he picked him up. Rin gently placed Haru on the sink counter, unzipping Haru's pants and unbuttoning them. He slid off Haru's pants and paused.

"What the hell is this," he chuckled as he pointed to Haru's black and purple swimsuit, joking around. Haru blushed and went to slid them off.

The shark leaned the dolphin over slightly so he could watch Rin but still rest against the wall. Rin spread Haru's legs as he breathed against the length down below his hips. A soft sound leaked out of his mouth as he felt his length begin to drip. A blush spread quickly on his face. Rin licked the erect shaft as he teased the slit with his tongue. The red haired slid his tongue between the slit before pushing his mouth over the head. He held out his fingers in front of Haru's mouth, looking up at him. Using his left hand to stroke the length and his mouth to lick and suck, he would use his right hand to finger. Haru looked at him, taking a hold of Rin's hand. He licked one of his fingers, sucking on his softly before sliding the finger in his mouth. He rolled his tongue around he digit and pulled his mouth away, only to work on the other two digits.

Rin positioned his saliva covered fingers at Haru's entrance. He gently pressed at the blue haired teen's entrance before he pushed them in.

He pulled his mouth off, a trail of saliva connecting his lips with the shaft down south.

"You're a bit loose," he whispered, "Did you have a little fun before anyone got here," asked the shark. Haru couldn't help but blush and look away from him, embarrassed. Nonetheless, he responded with a small nod. Rin pushed his mouth back over the length as he sucked softly. He pushed his mouth down, gently grazing his teeth along the length. A loud moan spilled out over Haru's lips once he felt the long fingers poke at his sweet spot. He hesitantly grabbed Rin's head, pulling it closer. Softly gagging, Rin took his partner's shaft to the back of his throat. He sucked hard on the length. Haru moaned softly, moving his hips just slightly. As much as he disliked the warmth, he loved the feeling.

"R-Rin," he moaned, "I-I'm gonna-"

With that, the dolphin bucked his hips as he came inside Rin's mouth. Rin collected most of it in his mouth before he finally pulled his mouth off as well as removing his fingers. He swallowed it, looking at his partner in the eye. Haru blushed and looked away, looking at the bath.

A smirk appeared on the shark as he picked up the dolphin. Rin sat down first, leaning against the back of the tub. Haru sat on his thighs, looking down at the erection in front of him.

"Do you want to touch it," purred Rin as he brought Haru's hips closer. He gently brushed his hands on Haru's thighs. The blue haired teen nodded a little and took a hold of it in his hands. A small 'tck' sound came from the red haired, his length throbbing. Haru's cold hands felt somewhat nice one his warm shaft, his hips already starting to move a little. Haru's blue eyes looked over at Rin's lust filled red ones.

"Rin, why did we do what we did that one time…? When we were in the shower…" he said quietly, still not stopping his hands. Rin moaned softly when he felt the grip on his length down below tightened.

"B-Because I've always liked you H-Haru… I-I'm sorry I was always mean to you," he said, his breathing heavy, "I-I didn't want you to know," he added. Haru paused before kissing Rin deeply. He pulled his hands off Rin's erection before he grabbed the lube that was hiding in a small box in the corner of the room beside the bath. He put some on his own fingers before he coated his entrance, pushing them in as well to make sure it wouldn't hurt. Adding some of the lube to the top of the head of the red head's erection, he rubbed it on. He pulled his lips back.

"Rin, you could've told me," he said, looking at him in the eyes. Rin blushed and looked down at Haru's hips.

"Well…"

"Rin," he said simply as he spread himself, "I've always wanted to be with you," he whispered quietly as he slowly lowered himself down onto the length. A small pain shot through before he adjusted to the stretch. Rin moaned softly at the warmth and slickness, slipping inside of Haru rather quickly.

The water splashed slightly against the tub walls as Haru began to move himself along Rin's shaft. He made sure to keep a steady pace, holding onto the tub as well as Rin's shoulders for support. Soft moans rolled off both of their lips, a pair of hands gripping the blue haired teen's hips. Haru leaned down and kissed Rin deeply, loving how soft Rin's lips were. Lowering his hips until Rin's erection couldn't go in any farther, he began to roll his hips. Moans were muffled against the red haired teen's lips. Rin moaned against Haru's as he thrusted up into him, hitting his sweet spot. The blue haired moaned loudly as he arched his back.

"S-Shit, Haru," mumbled the red head as he enlarged slightly, throbbing a bit. The throbs pulsated against the soft, slick walls inside of Haru.

"R-Rin," whispered the partner, moving his hips even faster. Feeling wet fingers wrap around his own throbbing length, he pushed his hips out farther.

Rin breathed a little roughly as he found his sweet spot, stroking the blue haired teen's length down south. He liked how slick it was when he stroked, making it easier to do so. A hand laced through the blue hair, the kiss deepening.

"H-Haru," moaned the shark as he moved his lips down to his neck. A sharp, painful, but yet pleasurable, bite was planted on the dolphin's neck. Haru loved the small pain it gave, only turning him on more.

"Oh, you got bigger," purred the red head. He stroked faster as he trailed his hand out of Haru's hair and pinched his nipple. Haru moaned in his ear, arching his back slightly.

"D-Don't touch me there," begged the blue haired. A smirk pressed against his neck.

"Your mouth says one thing, your hips say another," teased Rin. Haru blushed deeply as he felt a stomach knotting feeling. He breathed rougher as he bucked his hips. Rin thrusted deeper inside, moaning.

"I-I'm gonna cum, H-Haru," he moaned. A few more thrusts before they came together, moans spilling happily over their lips.

Soft pants of breaths were able to be heard. Haru's eyes closed as he relaxed, keeping his partner's length inside of him a little bit longer.

"Hey, Haru," the red head whispered, "Why don't we have round two? I brought a little something," he said, smirking as he pulled out of him. Haru blushed as he stood up, his legs weak. He grabbed onto Rin for support before he got out of the bath. Wrapping a towel around himself, he handed one to his partner. Haru took the fluffy towel as he began to dry his hair.

"Dry your body off," said the shark, sending him a look. He examined his partner's wet body.

"No," Haru mumbled.

"But you'll get the bed wet," explained Rin, his eyebrow twitching slightly as he let out a sigh.

"Water helps me…"

Rin let out a soft sigh as he grabbed Haru's wrist. He shut the door behind him.

Haru watched, not thinking they would go as far as round two. Excitement raced through his blood.

"I need you to get on the bed."

Doing what Haru was told to do, he did just that. He laid down on the bed on his back, looking at his partner with his head slightly propped up on the soft, but now slightly damp pillow.

"What are you going to do," mumbled the dolphin. A wide, toothy smirk laced the shark's face as he shook his head. A quick flip of Haru's body and he was soon on his stomach with his hands behind his back.

"R-Rin stop," Haru cried out as he began to struggle. This was all new to him, never having some sort of bondage during their love making.

"Oh, hush, I have the key," he said as he hooked the handcuffs onto Haru's wrists. Rin's partner struggled slightly, trying not to press his face against the blankets.

"Rin, stop it, I don't like this," complained the blue haired teen. Rin snickered as he rolled his eyes.

"You don't even know what it feels like," said the shark.

Haru blushed deeply as he stopped struggling. He tried his best to look back, an uncomfortable feeling in his neck. Rin gave him a glance as he took out a device, rubbing his hand along it.

"What's that," Haru asked innocently. He hadn't seen something like it. Sharp teeth were shown as the red head grinned.

"Shh," he whispered as he had it lubed up. He pressed the tip of it into him, causing a familiar sound to escape Haru's lips. He pushed it in, Haru's body eating it up.

"R-Rin, what is it," he mumbled, looking at him. Rin shook his head and went to lay down in front of him.

"Just do this for me, alright," he whispered, "and I'll make sure you get your reward."

A hand was placed on the silky blue hair as Rin brought Haru's head down.

"Do you mind," he purred, holding his rather large length in front of Haru's face. A deep blush that spread across his whole face was all that Rin saw before he soon felt the warm mouth of his partner's glide against the head. Reaching over, Rin grabbed the small control, sliding a button up. Haru pulled his mouth back, his eyes widening slightly. A small buzzing sound rattled slightly, the vibrations rushing through Haru's body.

"I didn't tell you to stop did I," chuckled the shark. He grabbed Haru's head as he gently pushed the head back into the dolphin's mouth. Haru moaned, wiggling his hips slightly. A clear substance dripped slowly from the length down south onto the bed. Haru's hands twitched, his shaft begging to be touched. The hand on his head pushed his mouth down farther, beginning to suck and lick.

"Am I torturing Haru," he whispered, "Does Haru wish to be touched," he teased. A small glare was seen from the blue haired. Rin's breathing became a little uneven, his hips slightly moving on their own. Haru moaned, his breathing roughening as he pulled back. He licked the head, rolling his tongue around it.

"R-Rin," he moaned as he felt the vibrator intensify.

"Didn't tell you to stop," Rin whispered as he pulled his partner's hair slightly. Haru winced slightly as he nodded ever so slightly. He went back to licking, breathing hotly against the throbbing length. He ran his tongue through the slit. Turning the vibrator up higher, a gasp-like moan poured over the blue haired teen's lips as he wiggled his hips more. The sounds of their moans became louder, a stomach knotting feeling rushing to them.

"H-Haru," he moaned, panting as he pulled his head closer. Pushing the length at the back of his throat, white strands of release lined Haru's throat. The blue eyes of Rin's partner widened as he moaned and came, thrusting his hips slightly. A puddle of the white substance was slowly soaking onto the bedsheets, heavy breathing escaping Haru's mouth.

"R-Rin," whispered the dolphin as he felt the vibrations stop. His eyes fluttered slightly, trying his best to look up at him.

A small smile spread across the red haired teen's face.

"I love you," he whispered, "So now I'm going to give you your reward." Haru looked at him, excitement racing through him again. He let out a sound as he felt the absence of the vibrator before he raised his lower half up higher. Rin took a small stand up mirror and placed it in front of Haru's face.

"Just look at yourself," he teased, "Your face is all red and, to top it off, you have something dripping from your lip. Quite a sight," he purred in his ear as he got behind him. He grabbed his love handles and positioned his length at Haru's already slightly gaping entrance. Pushing the throbbing length inside of Haru, he moaned softly. The feeling of being filled from behind satisfied Haru, causing a moan to slip from his lips as well.

"Look at yourself," he purred as he began to move his hips, causing Haru's upper half and face to rub against the bed slightly.

"R-Rin, do it harder…" he begged softly.

"Harder what," breathed the red head as he continued to move at the same pace.

"Harder please...p-pound into me, I want to feel it in the morning," begged the blue haired, moving his hips back to meet his thrusts. A quick pull out and a hard slam, causing a loud slap to be heard.

"A-Ahhh! R-Rin," cried the dolphin, causing tears to slightly form. This new experience turned him on more, causing a wild side to unleash out of him.

"M-My, aren't you rather loud," whispered the shark, "Are you crying," he asked. Haru moaned, closing his eyes. Pleasure spread through his body, still meeting his hard and powerful thrusts.

He blushed, panting. Trying to look away in embarrassment, he closed his eyes.

"You are aren't you," he whispered, moving his hips faster. Touching his partner's sweet spot, he heard a loud moan.

"S-shut up," mumbled the dolphin. Rin couldn't help but chuckle slightly as he bent over his slightly, making short but powerful thrusts into Haru.

The faces that Haru made, made him embarrassed. Haru watched the lust pour on his face, his length wanting to be touched.

"R-Rin, touch me, it hurts…" he managed to say as he wiggled his hips slightly.

Reaching down, Rin wrapped his rather long fingers around the hot shaft and began to stroke it.

The dolphin's hips thrusted into his hand as he thrusted back into Rin as well. The double action excited him even more, the pleasure unbearable.

"I-I'm gonna-" he warned, soon cut short as he felt himself be flipped onto his back and a soft pair of lips plant on his own.

"Nope," he whispered as he covered the tip of Haru's shaft with his thumb, not allowing anything to come out. A soft whine of pain escaped as he wiggled his hips.

"Please let me," he begged, small pleasured tears appearing. The tears made Rin's heart sink slightly as he kissed his deeply, removing his thumb from the length. Thick white strands flew through the air and onto Haru's chest. Rin pulled him close before thrusting deeper one last time before releasing inside of him. The warmth spread through the inside of Haru, causing him to arch his back.

The two locked eyes for a moment, the two breathing roughly.

"How do you feel," Rin whispered as he gently caressed his face. Haru leaned his face into the gentle hand before kissing it softly.

"Great...tired, but great," he replied quietly before looking away to look at Rin's hand.

"Maybe next time we can do this…" Rin chuckled as he pulled out and went to unlock the handcuffs. Haru nodded and wrapped his arms gently around Rin's neck.

"Maybe some time," he whispered. He pulled him close as he closed his eyes.

"Goodnight," Rin whispered.

"Goodnight...I love you." With that they both fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys liked it c: Leave a review, favorite or follow! Any questions that you guys have, please PM me c: Thank you!**


End file.
